Opposites: Impressions
by Animeaholic
Summary: Part 1 of 3. Flay is the new girl in town. Yzak is the rough bad boy who wants nothing to do with her. When their paths are forced together what will they come to think of one another?


**Opposites: Impressions**

**A/N: **This is part one in a trilogy of Yzak and Flay stories. All will have different subjects (as indicated by the subtitle) but will combine to make one overall fanfic. 3 parts will make a whole. As for the remaining 2 parts I have no set schedule, and they could be written at essentially anytime. If you would like I can send you a pm to indicate when I have started writing the next piece, just let me know either in your review or by sending me a pm, that way you can know when the story is arriving instead of having to check back every once in a while. It will also give me an idea as to how big my audience is. This is an AU high school fic. I chose to do it this way because it's much easier then trying to make the idea fit into the series original continuity, and I think it will make for a more enjoyable and realistic story in the end. I am very picky about grammar and try really hard to avoid errors, but I do tend to not only make a few mistakes but even miss some of them in my proof read, so please forgive any of these errors. As always enjoy and please don't be afraid to review, it is always nice to get feedback and know that people have actually taken the time to read this. The more reviews I get, the more likely I will be to get excited about working on the next piece.

**Genres: **General, Drama, no romance yet!

**Rated: **T for language

**Summary: **Part 1 of 3. Flay is the new girl in town. Yzak is the rough bad boy who wants nothing to do with her. When their paths are forced together what will they come to think of one another?

**Date Started: **Tuesday, August 10, 2010

**Date Completed: **Thursday, August 12, 2010

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gundam Seed or any of its characters. Nor do I own any of the music referenced in this fic.

_Italics for inner thoughts_

It was just an ordinary Monday morning for Yzak. He was awakened by the harsh buzzing of his alarm clock at 7 am, he didn't exit his bed for an additional 10 minutes afterwards, the shower lacked satisfactory pressure, and the breakfast his mother always left him was cold.

When he finished woofing back the remainder of the scrambled eggs on his plate and took the last few bites of his toast, he deposited his dishes in the sink and poured himself a third cup of coffee. He always drank his coffee black, no exceptions. The thought of ruining the strong flavor of the beverage with cream and sugar sickened him. He took a quick sip to test the heat of the liquid. Still too hot too gulp back.

He directed his attention to the television; the morning news program provided him with nothing he deemed important or relevant. He enjoyed the occasional story concerning the local political scene, but other then the announcement that Iron Maiden would arrive to play a show in Aprilius city, nothing truly eventful had ever been reported to him on "Good Morning Junius".

Moments later he took another sip of his coffee and deemed it safe for chugging. He filled his system with yet another generous dose of caffeine. The energy would wake him up, but it would not relieve the horrible bitterness of having to wake up early after a nice weekend break. Nothing could cure that.

He glanced at the clock, 7:47. He'd better get going.

Slowly he walked towards the closet, pulled open the sliding door, and retrieved his leather jacket from the hanger. He slid his arms through the sleeves and lazily lifted it over his shoulders. He scooped up his school bag, slid on his shoes, and shut the closet door.

He quickly stashed a few Pepsis into his bag before making his way out to his front porch and locking the door behind him. Yzak didn't even notice the moving truck that had been in the driveway across the street since Friday evening, if he had, it just might have made his day a little easier.

He climbed into his car, popped in Whitesnake's self titled 1987 release, and cranked the volume. As "Crying in the Rain" blasted from his speakers he began the 15 minute drive to Junius Memorial High School.

Yep, it was just like any other Monday, or so he thought…

00000

Today could not possibly be any more intimidating for Flay. She had just arrived at her new residence, thousands of miles away from her beloved Ginger Village, she knew nothing of the town she had just arrived in, let alone any of its citizens, and worst of all, she was starting at her new school today.

For a teenage girl halfway through her high school life, there could be no greater nightmare. She went from being well recognized and fairly popular in the place where she had grown up and adored all of her life, to being thrust into an unfamiliar area with a school full of people ready to give her strange looks and whisper behind her back.

She was heart broken and truly scared. She had tried to act strong for her father, but even a blind man could see through her act and feel her tremendous sorrow. She horribly missed her friends and could not imagine what it would be like to step into a whole new world. She wondered if she would ever make friends here. She would be far to frightened to approach anybody, and who would want to talk to the weird new kid?

To Flay Allster, the world could end at that very moment and she would welcome it as a sweet release.

As the car came to a stop she studied the colossal building with terrified eyes. She could only associate the uneasiness in her stomach with the time she saw the insane asylum just outside of her village and she wondered how the people could live inside of its walls.

"Here we are dear"

Her father's voice snapped her out of the trance that had captivated her mind and she desperately scrambled to think of something to say.

"Yes, thank you for driving me daddy."

"Well your welcome, but when I start work next week we'll have to make other transportation arrangements. I'll be leaving very early and for some reason I can't grasp, the school board doesn't offer bus rides. But that's not important at the moment. I can't leave you this morning without knowing that you'll be safe and happy."

"Don't worry dad, I'll be fine."

"That's good, and don't be afraid to meet new people, it will make your day much easier."

"I'll try." She replied.

Her father leaned over and gave her a quick peck on the cheek before watching his daughter leave the vehicle and walk towards the buildings doors. As he drove away George Allster couldn't help but feel his daughter's pain.

As she walked towards the entrance she could already feel the unsettling intrusion of hundreds of eyes locked on her. She prayed that a meteor would fall from the sky to avert their interest. She took one final look behind her, the car was gone, for the first time in a very long while, she was all alone.

Yep, today could not possibly be anymore intimidating.

00000

Yzak Joule pulled into the JMHS high school parking lot feeling like he had just been forced to watch a 5-hour long Jonas Brothers concert while been continuously poked in the back of the neck with a fork. Letting out a sigh of disgust he quickly scanned the parking lot to see if his friends had arrived. Dearka's car was there, which probably meant Nicol was there with him as Dearka often picked him up in the mornings. He double checked but saw no sign of Athrun's car.

He shut down his car and pulled himself out of the driver's seat, he quickly stretched his arms over his head before setting his course to his group's usual meeting spot. Yzak retraced the events of the previous weekend in his mind. Dearka had decided to spend the weekend with his girlfriend Miriallia, leaving himself Athrun and Nicol to relax together. Athrun's mother Lenore had always been very kind to them and the past weekend was no exception. She had given them money to see a movie and even offered them a drive to save them the gas money. The movie was enjoyable but all 3 of the young teens had a lot on their minds and the show just wasn't quite intriguing enough to draw Yzak away from heavy thought.

The truth was that Yzak had been growing rather bored over the past few weeks. Like most small-town boys he was tired with the fact that nothing big ever happened in Junius. He had everything he needed, and was blessed to have 3 best friends whom he usually got along very well with, but something, and he couldn't quite figure out what, was missing.

When Athrun brought up that perhaps he was in need of a girlfriend, Yzak, as he normally did when his buddies teased him snapped at Athrun, calling him a stupid silly bastard.

Maybe Athrun and Dearka had fun playing around with the opposite sex, but Yzak had no time for such petty little high school relationships.

_All they do is lead to a whirlwind of shit. That's the last thing I need right now. I get by more then fine on my own. My only relationship is with music._

He wasn't stupid though, Yzak knew that Athrun and Dearka didn't believe him when he made such claims. They just figured he was hiding it to keep up his image. Apparently they didn't know him nearly as well as he knew them.

"Hey Joules, how's it hangin' you crazy prick"

Yzak looked up to see Dearka's trademark smirk. Surprisingly he was alone, no Nicol, and even more surprising was Miriallia's absence.

"Fuck you Elsman, how many times do I have to tell you to stop calling me that?"

"Relax bro, how was the weekend?"

"Pretty good what about yours?"

"Well it was pretty rocky if you know what I mean" Dearka followed his sentence with a charismatic wink.

"Ah, no, please explain."

"Well you know, Miri's bed just didn't stop rocking, it was giving me a headache."

Yzak couldn't help but crack a smile at his friend's tasteless joke. Dearka had a special talent for lightening the mood.

"Where is she anyway?"

"She's chatting with Lacus, Luna and Cagalli, something about a new girl. I don't know, they always have a bunch of stories to gossip about."

"Why didn't Nicol come in with you this morning?"

"He stayed over with Athrun again last night; I don't know why they're not in yet."

Yzak thought back to the previous point of the conversation. As with the 349 others who had attended JMHS, he couldn't help but wonder what she might be like.

"So what about this new girl anyway?" he asked.

"All I know is that she is currently taking a tour of the school compliments of Principal Le Creuset. I caught a glimpse of her just before you arrived and she is smokin' hot. Like damn man, if I didn't have Miriallia I'd be all over that."

Yzak scowled at the last comment, what the hell did that matter? What did her looks have to do with her personality or anything that mattered in a person? And why did Yzak even care? It's not like he was going to bother talking to her. He was far too much of a hateful and reclusive person to try and make friends with everyone he laid eyes on.

"Its remarks like that that really make me wonder why I bother wasting my life away with you morons."

"Ouch don't be so cold Yzak. And don't try to lie; we all know that you check out women just as much as the rest of us. This tough guy act doesn't fool anyone."

Yzak's temper began to flare. Act? He thought Yzak was pathetic enough to hide behind an act? How dare him! This was his best friend he was talking to; he should know him better then that.

"Act! Well fuck you! Keep pushing me and you'll she what kind of fucking act I put on-"

"Whoa, come on man relax, it's me, you know I'm just messin' with ya." Dearka claimed with a grin. "You can be so easy to set off sometimes, it's so fun."

The anger knotted up in Yzak's face did not disappear at his friends comment.

"And you can be so easy to beat the shit out of sometimes, I bet that would be pretty fun to, maybe I shou-"

"Hey guys!"

Yzak was once again interrupted. He turned his head in the direction of the speaker and noticed his friend Athrun was waving at them. He was a fair distance away and most likely hadn't heard anything from the conversation they were having. Even if he did it would come as no surprise to him. Nothing more then the same old stuff you would always hear from Yzak and Dearka. Nicol trailed behind him. Nicol was naturally quiet and usually didn't extend his greeting until he was within an arms length away.

They had just reached the other half of their group when the morning bell rang. The four quickly exchanged their farewells and Dearka and Nicol ran off to their ever so painful first class of the day. Yzak and Athrun paused for a second before looking at each other.

"Ready for history?" Athrun asked.

"Yeah."

"Let's go then"

The two friends started the walk down the long corridor that led to Ms. Badgiruel's class room. Yzak looked around at all of the worthless individuals that flooded the hallways of JMHS, today, there would be one more of them.

_I hate Mondays._

00000

Flay was now in a state of utter panic as she stood alone in the middle of the foyer without even the slightest clue as to where her class was located. She frantically searched the interior. There were so many different directions. How was she supposed to know which one to take? She glanced back down at the small schedule the Principal had given and searched under the column marked Monday.

History,

Biology, Mr. Waltfeld

Lunch

English, Mr. La Flaga

Math, Ms. Ramius

She looked up once again, hoping to find a teacher or staff member who could assist her. She was relieved when she heard a soft, pleasant, gentle voice behind her.

"Are you lost?"

When she turned around she found herself face to face with a sandy haired young woman, about the same age as she was.

"Let me see your timetable, I'll help you find your destination."

"Ah okay" she timidly responded.

She handed the girl the little piece of paper with her classes sketched on it. The girl examined it with exquisite green eyes.

"Oh, you have history, that's good I have a few friends in that class, come on let's get going."

The girl smiled and started walking, Flay quickly followed. Maybe friends wouldn't be that big of a problem after all, this person seemed nice enough.

"I'm Miriallia Haww by the way, but you can call me Miri if you want, who might you be?"

"I'm Flay, Flay Allster."

Miri could tell she was scared by the shakiness in her voice, but she had expected nothing less, this girl was starting at a new school after all, Miri couldn't imagine what that would be like.

"We have English together, its right after lunch, how about I meet up with you at the Cafeteria and introduce you to my friends, they're good people and as far as I know they haven't bitten anybody, not yet anyway…"

Flay smiled at the offer, suddenly things just got a little bit better.

"I'd like that very much." She responded.

"Good, anyways here we are, just step on in that door and you'll be in Ms. Badgiruel's room."

"Thank you very much."

"No problem, but I have to get to my class now, see you soon."

Miri ran back down the hall and within seconds she was gone. Flay turned to face the heavy oak door. She hesitated and then grasped the knob. She took a deep breath.

_This is it._

00000

Nicol took his seat next to Dearka in Mr. Ades's chemistry class. The teacher had not yet started to take attendance. Nicol looked over at his friend, he could tell something was bothering him. Before Nicol opened his mouth to ask, Dearka spoke up.

"Where the hell is Miri? She's never late."

"Well she's not technically late, Ades hasn't started to take attendance yet."

"Yeah, but you know what I mean, she's always here before we are. She better not have decided to ditch and leave me here, I've barely gotten to see her all morning."

"Relax Dearka, I'm sure she just got caught up in gossip, she'll be here."

"She'd better be."

Nicol sighed; he hated it when his friend overreacted like this. He was a good guy and he always treated Mirri well, but he had an annoying tendency to get worked up over stupid little things. Nicol drifted away from these thoughts and slowly glanced over to his left. Her beauty never ceased to amaze him. He found himself staring more and more at Meyrin Hawke by the day. She was the sister of Athrun's girlfriend Lunamaria, so he did know her, but Nicol's shy nature prevented her from ever really talking to her. She looked over, noticed Nicol, and smiled at him. This caused the butterflies in Nicol's stomach to go insane. His face turned bright red and he slowly looked back down at his desk. Nicol could have sworn he heard her chuckle.

"So Nicky, when are you gonna grow some balls and ask her out."

"Ask who out?"

"Aw come on, you think I'm blind? You're just as bad as Yzak for Christ's sake."

"I don't like her and even if I did, it's not like she'd ever want me anyway…"

"Your so pathetic man, it's obvious you like her, and it's obvious she likes you, so stop screwing around and just ask her, before someone else does. Seriously man, stop selling yourself short and get your shit together."

"Leave him alone Dearka."

Dearka jumped at the surprise of his girlfriend's voice.

"Oh, hey babe, what took you so long?"

"I was helping the new girl find her classroom."

This certainly caught Dearka's interest.

"You were talking to the new girl, what's she like?"

"We'll find out soon enough, she's going to hang out with us at lunch."

"Oh yeah?"

"Amalfi"

"Here sir"

They were cut off by Ades's attendance.

00000

The second Flay stepped into the room all conversation abruptly ended, filling it with an uneasy silence. Flay could not recall how long it had been since she felt this uncomfortable. Not surprisingly it would be the teacher who broke the silence.

"You must be the new girl, Ms. Allster correct?"

"Um yes I am" Flay replied.

Yzak had never seen a more pitiful human being in all of his life. All she did was nervously look around the room. She was practically shaking in her dress.

_How pathetic._

Yzak could already tell he was not going to like the new girl. If he were a lesser man, like every other in the room, he would be drooling over her presence. He did have to admit that Dearka was right, she was very pretty, but that was completely irrelevant. He quickly found himself hoping that he would never have to waste time talking to her. His breath was far too valuable to throw away on someone like this.

"You are very fortunate that the semester has just started, you don't have much catching up to do." the teacher informed her.

She passed her a textbook and pointed to an empty seat.

"Take the seat next to Mr. Joule, everyone open up to chapter 3 and read until the bell rings, I have no activities planned today. As always mp3 players are allowed but only at an acceptable volume."

Yzak felt his stomach turn.

_Fuck._

Why the hell did there have to be an empty seat next to him? He looked over at Athrun who was smirking at the hard-edged teen. Yzak met his smile with a nasty glare; causing Athrun to turn too his work. He reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out his ipod. Carefully placing the headphones in his ear, he surfed through the long list of albums he had downloaded over time and pressed play on "Frehley's Comet" the second solo record of the original Kiss guitarist Ace Frehley. He then proceeded to read the dull pages of his textbook.

As she walked to her seat she noticed how unpleasant the silver haired boy in the leather jacket who occupied the desk next to her appeared. She could tell that he was not a very friendly type of person unlike the girl she had just met. She knew it would be wise not to try and talk to him, he was best left alone.

She sat down in her seat and proceeded to open up her textbook. Somehow, she didn't think she'd spend much of the class reading. She searched the room with her eyes, much to her delight, everybody seemed too occupied with their work to stare at her, and the room was silent, no whispers. Slowly, she fixed her vision on the boy beside her, he was also reading.

Yzak could feel her eyes focusing on him. It was pissing him off. What the hell was she so interested in, all he was doing was reading a book, just like the rest of the people in the class. What made him so entertaining? There were a million different insults he would have loved to scream back at her, but to avoid causing a scene; he simply shot her the same look he used to knock the smirk of Athrun's face a few minutes earlier. As he had expected she quickly looked down at her textbook.

_What a coward._

He held his gaze for a few more seconds to see if she would look back, when she didn't, he returned to the words in his textbook.

_What the Hell is his problem?_

All she did was look at him, what was so wrong about that? Most boys would love to catch Flay staring at them, but this one obviously wasn't like that. It was pretty clear to her that whether she wanted to or not, she would never be friends with this person.

00000

The bell seemed to ring a lot faster then she thought it would. Other then a few dirty looks and a plague of boredom, her day hadn't been near as bad as anticipated. She closed her book and placed it in her bag before walking up to ask Ms. Badgiruel for directions to her next class.

Yzak was glad that he had survived the first hour of his day. The morning class was always the hardest and it didn't help to have that new girl bothering him. Hopefully he wouldn't have to put up with her presence for the rest of the day. He shared a small conversation with Athrun in which he learned that he and Nicol had stopped for breakfast at Goldy's café this morning. That explained why they were so late. For whatever reason, Athrun didn't bother to bring up anything about the new girl. Yzak was very happy about this.

It was now time for him to meet up with Nicol and Cagalli in Biology.

Flay had been seated at the far end of Mr. Waltfeld's room. So far she was able to piece together that this was a relatively small class as there had only been about ten students present at the time. The room was quiet save for a blond haired girl chatting with an Olive haired boy to her right. When she looked up at the door way, she was met with the image of the silver haired boy again. She looked away knowing that if she simply pretended he wasn't there, she wouldn't be struck by that horrible look again.

Yzak Joule felt like screaming at the top of his lungs, the last thing he had wanted to see when he walked in was red hair. He had to bite his lip to calm himself down, he tried to think optimistically, but for Yzak Joule, this was not an easy thing to do.

_At least she wasn't as close this time._

He let out a big sigh and made his way over to Nicol and Cagalli.

"Hey Yzak." they both greeted.

"Hey Guys."

"I was just telling Cagalli about our weekend, we had a great time didn't we?"

"Sure did."

As the conversation continued a thought crept into Yzak's mind. Athrun and Dearka were together in Drama right now. Just what if those two were scheming something. It wouldn't surprise him, they always thought for whatever reason that he needed a woman; they'd probably jump at the chance to try and force him together with this new girl. Yzak quickly came to a conclusion; he would have a talk with Dearka at lunch.

00000

Yzak Joule was not amused when he noticed Miriallia walking towards their table with the new girl. Had Yzak been right, had Dearka and Athrun tried to set something up? How could they possibly do something that stupid? Either way, Yzak was still pissed, he wanted nothing to do with this woman and she kept popping up everywhere.

"What the hell is this?" Yzak demanded as the two got closer.

Dearka was the first to speak up "Miri's going to introduce us all to the new girl, you know to help her make new friends and everything." He could tell by the look on Yzak's young face that he did not approve of this.

"Well you can count me out; I have no interest in meeting anyone new."

Dearka and Athrun looked at each other and smiled.

"Oh really?" Athrun accused, "Or is it just because she's hot?"

"Don't you fuckers start; I'm not at all in the mood for this crap." Yzak stated sternly, taking a quick drink of his Pepsi.

"Aw come on Joules, we can tell your hiding something here."

Yzak was furious. He wasn't hiding anything, and to suggest otherwise was an insult. Before he could speak up however, Flay and Miriallia had reached the table.

The first person Flay had noticed at the table was the silver-haired boy. She could feel the uneasiness in her stomach. She wanted to keep her distance from him, yet everywhere she went he seemed to be there. And now if she had hoped to make friends with these people, she would have to try and connect with him as well, something she was sure he had no interest in.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Mirialia asked, receiving a response from everybody except Yzak. Flay was not surprised by this.

Miriallia ignored Yzak's ignorance and proceeded to introduce the new girl. "This is Flay Allster, she just moved here from a place called Ginger Village, it's really far away. How about we all make her feel welcome?"

As expected, Dearka was the one to speak for everybody.

"I'm Dearka Elsman, but I'm sure Miri's already told you all about me. This little cabbage head is Nicol Amalfi, he's really shy so he probably won't talk much, don't let that offend you he's a pretty good dude." Nicol sent her a timid wave before returning his attention to his half-eaten sandwich.

"This guy here's Athrun Zala, probably the most polite of all of us." Athrun reinforced Dearka's statement by extending his hand and giving her a very sincere hello.

Before Dearka introduced the next guy he put on his trademark smirk and slung an arm around a very annoyed Yzak. "This bad boy here is Yzak Joule, the resident metalhead. He's a huge prick on the outside, but once you get to know him he's one of the best guys you could ever meet. He also likes to put on this cute little tough guy act, but don't let that fool you, he's a softy."

Yzak's face was flushed with rage, he bit his lip so hard it bled, he fought desperately to keep the immense anger from exploding out of him.

"I like to call him Joules, because he's got the biggest pair of nuts of anyone I've ever known."

_You'd better shut your fucking mouth Dearka…_

"And believe it or not, he's actually single."

That did it, Yzak could not possibly hold back anymore. His best friend had just ripped him open; Yzak didn't even want to fight his words after hearing that.

"Fuck you Dearka!" Yzak's scream caught the attention of every individual in the cafeteria, but Yzak couldn't care less. He grabbed his friend by the collar and started to drag him towards the exit.

"Ow, Yzak what the Hell are you doing?"

"We're going to have a little talk Dearka."

"Well shit man, I can walk."

Flay jumped at Yzak's outburst. Miriallia's face turned bright red, Athrun covered his face with his hand, and Nicol simply kept eating as if nothing had happened.

"Oh god I'm so sorry, you must be thinking he's a psycho but he's not believe me, he's just having a bad day and I guess Dearka's jokes got to him. I'm really sorry, please don't be offended." Miri desperately pleaded.

"Yeah he's just been a little confused recently that's all" Athrun added. "His short temper really doesn't help things either."

"It's okay I understand." But Flay did not understand. How could someone freak out so much about something so insignificant? Flay Noticed that two more female's had appeared one of them was hugging Athrun whilst the other was quietly standing beside them. They shared a strong resemblance.

"Hey babe what was that all about?" Lunamaria asked her boyfriend.

"Don't worry about it. How come Lacus and Cagalli aren't with you?"

"They went out for lunch, I could have gone with them but I wanted to be with you."

"Hi Nicol" Meyrin said.

Nicol heavily blushed and let out a weak hello. _Wow she actually said hello to me!_

Flay couldn't help but smile at the young boy's expression, she had seen a lot of obvious crushes in her day, but none were as blatant as this.

Athrun courteously introduced Flay to the two sisters before excusing himself to go after Yzak and Dearka. Nicol swiftly got up to follow him but paused for a second. Without looking back he spoke.

"Ah… g-goodbye Meyrin."

Nicol quickly ran off after the girl had responded, leaving all of the girls to themselves.

Flay's smile widened.

00000

The ending school bell had never sounded so sweet to Yzak as he started towards his car. He gave a quick goodbye to Athrun and Nicol, and ignored the goodbye from Dearka, just as he had ignored the 24 text messages Dearka had sent him since the end of the fight. Apology texts no doubt, but Yzak didn't care about that. All he cared about was that he finally got to go home, relax, and spend precious hours away from that pathetic woman, who had unfortunately wound up in 3 out of Yzak's 4 classes. There was a special place in Hell for this day, and Yzak could not wait to bury it.

He started his car and resumed where he had left off from the Whitesnake CD. He decided he deserved a coffee after such a grueling day, and seeing as how he was in no rush, he decided he'd sit in the coffee shop and drink it.

As he pulled into his driveway, he took comfort in knowing that his day could not possibly get any worse; from here on out, it was all smooth sailing.

He got out of the car, locked it, and made his way to the front door. As he stepped in the door he froze. It felt like he was about to faint from the sight that lie before him.

It just got worse, much worse.

"Oh honey your home, come on in, allow me introduce you to our new neighbors."

Neighbors, the word hit him with no less force then a hard, fast, kick in the nuts. How could he possibly be so unlucky? What unknown atrocity was he being punished for committing? He honestly thought he was going to throw up.

"Hey there, I'm George Allster, and I believe you've already met my daughter Flay."

"Hello" Yzak forced out "Please excuse me as I believe I've left a CD I wanted to listen to in my car."

Yzak had not heard whether or not Flay's father had accepted the excuse, nor did he care. As soon as he was out of earshot he let loose.

"What the fuck! God damn it! I can't fucking believe this shit."

After Yzak had let out his total disbelief he grabbed the Whitesnake CD from his car and re-entered the house.

"Hey guess what honey? We thought of a really good idea while you were out."

"Oh yeah?" Somehow Yzak didn't think the idea would be all that spectacular.

"Yeah, we're going to give you guys some money to walk down to Goldy's café. You can give Flay the tour of the town on the way."

Yzak almost spoke up, but then he remembered who he had inherited his temper from, and the last thing he wanted was to upset her. Reluctantly Yzak swallowed his pain and replied "That sounds great I just have to visit the restroom first."

00000

Any thoughts Flay might have had that Yzak's sentiments may have actually been sincere quickly vanished when they left the house. Yzak had not so much as glanced at her in the 5 minutes they had been walking. Every attempt she made at having a conversation was killed of by a bitter comment from Yzak. She was very afraid of him, and not being able to lighten the atmosphere made it even more haunting to be in his presence. Even though the thought was asinine, she wondered if Yzak might grab her neck and strangle the life out of her.

Yzak wanted nothing more then to grab Flay's neck and strangle the life out of her. It was amazing to him how much worse an already bad day could be made by one single person. Flay was everything Yzak hated in a human being. She was weak, cowardly, and pathetic, or at least that's how she was today. In other words, Flay Allster was the complete opposite of Yzak Joule.

As they stepped into the café Yzak's ears were brutally assaulted by the redundant twang of modern country music, just another thing for Yzak to be bitter about. Why couldn't they have gone to the Sacred Heart? Every situation seemed to be drawing out the worst possible outcome in this human horror film.

When they took their seat, Flay had almost commented on how much she loved the music in the place but thought better of it after remembering what Dearka told her about Yzak being the resident metalhead. Better not risk getting snapped at. Flay had never thought she would ever meet a person quite like Yzak. She had met plenty of people who she had differences with, but she had at least something in common with all of them. Yzak seemed to be the complete opposite of Flay in every way. She had only known him for a couple of hours but he had already displayed that he was everything she wasn't. Still she wanted to try and make friends with him for the sake of the group, he was also one of the only people Flay knew in the entire town, and the last thing she wanted was an enemy. She tried to come up with something innocent to talk about, but with no common interest she kept drawing a blank. All she could think of was small talk.

"Um, how's the food here?"

"It's fine" Yzak said grabbing a menu.

"What do you recommend?"

"Whatever you find appetizing"

If the words had been delivered in a smoother tone, she might have almost found it charming. Sensing his disgust, she left him to read the menu.

Yzak examined the menu thoroughly, reading through ever single word presented. He had no need to even peek at the menu, he already knew what he was going to get, cheeseburger platter with no onions and a side of gravy, with a large Pepsi to drink, same as always. However if he appeared to be contemplating an order, perhaps Flay would stop attempting to make small talk, so far it seemed as though his plan had indeed been working.

"Can I take your orders?" the waitress asked.

_Thank fuck Cagalli wasn't working tonight._ Yzak thought.

"Cheeseburger platter, no onions, gravy, Pepsi"

"And what about you ma'am?"

"I'll have the fish and chips with ice tea."

"Alright, your food will arrive shortly."

_Great another difference, he likes meat and pop, she liked fish and ice tea._

The awkward wait for the food was broken up when Yzak took a relatively long trip to the bathroom. He didn't even have the courtesy to excuse himself; he just got up and left. It wasn't until a few minutes after the food was ready that she finally thought of something to talk about.

_If I just ask about him, there can't possibly be anyway he'd get mad at me. Or at least I don't think so, it's worth a try._

"So, when did you meet your friends?"

"All at different times."

"Well what about Dearka?"

"Second grade."

"Wow, you've known each other for a long time huh?"

"Obviously"

Flay ignored the somewhat rude comment and continued on with her little interview.

"Miri tells me that you guys don't always get along, but your closer then brothers."

"Maybe that's how she sees it."

"Do you see it differently?"

Her question caused him to think a little bit. Did he? The recent lack of understanding between the two had definitely bothered him, but it could very easily just be a phase.

"I don't know."

"If you want to talk about it, I'd be glad to help you if I can."

"Well there is something you can do to help me."

"What is it?" she was pleasantly surprised, perhaps she had been able to break through the barrier.

"Stop asking so many god damn questions."

00000

The walk home had been every bit as awkward and quiet as the rest of the night. However, she had finally given up on trying to start a conversation. She was unsure if she had created an enemy or not, but she figured it was a likely possibility. He seemed to be slightly more relaxed since dinner ended, but he certainly wasn't enjoying her company, she was sure of that.

Yzak was feeling a little better then earlier. She had finally taken the hint and appeared to realize that she was the last person he wanted to be out with. Whether or not the feeling was mutual didn't matter one bit to Yzak, he didn't care what other people thought about him, the only opinion in the world that mattered to him was his own. A smile spread across his face as their houses came into view, in a matter of seconds Yzak would finally be alone, finally free from this woman. He knew exactly what he was going to do. Take a nice hot bath, change into his clean pajamas, and allow the sweet melodies of Queensryche to wash away the pain that had invaded his soul.

As they reached her driveway she let out a sigh of relief, thank god this horribly uncomfortable event was at its end. She wanted nothing more then to log onto the computer and spend some time with her friends. She wouldn't even bother to mention this insensitive new boy she had met, but she would probably tell them about everyone else. The gentleman Athrun, his girlfriend and her sister, the savior Miri, crude Dearka, and innocent Nicol. The good people, the ones she knew she could be friends with. She looked at him one last time.

"Goodbye." she said, fully expecting him to ignore her.

"Later." He replied, and then turned towards his driveway.

She was indeed surprised that she got a response, but it changed nothing. Yzak Joule was undoubtedly the most unpleasant companion she had ever been with. She sighed. _I really hope this doesn't interfere with my potential friendships._ She shrugged the idea away, she was sure that they were far better people then that. It's not like they were a group of Yzaks, that would be truly appalling. As she entered the house, she was addressed by her father.

"Hello dear, did you two have fun?"

"Of course!" she lied. She definitely did not want her father to think that she was having trouble meeting people. Sure she didn't get along with Yzak, but that didn't mean she was necessarily going down a bad path.

00000

Yzak wanted to break out into songs of happiness when he strutted into his living room with an abundant smile across his face. His mother took this as a sign that her son had had a good time, so she didn't need to ask about that, but she did have news for her son.

"Welcome back Yzak, Dearka stopped by while you were out."

_What the hell did that son of a bitch want?_

"Oh? What did you tell him?"

"I told him you were out with the new girl, he seemed like he really needed to talk to you about something."

_Oh great, I can't even imagine what the hell that bastard is thinking._ He cleared his mind, he had already dealt with far too much shit today, he would simply take care of this in the morning.

"I'll text him."

As he retreated to his room, Yzak had no intention of messaging his friend.

00000

As Flay finally finished getting herself ready for bad, she stepped over to her bedroom window to take one last look outside. It was then that he caught her eye once again. With the light on she could easily she him in his room. But this time was different. She was not scared this time. He was sitting at his desk typing away on his computer. He looked so peaceful for once. Perhaps Dearka was right; maybe he just acted like a complete asshole when he was around over people. A light smile formed on her soft lips. If that were true, this was the Yzak Joule she wanted to meet. As she stared, her first impressions of him were clear.

_He's mentally wild. Rude, impatient, and highly temperamental._

Flay Allster closed her blinds and crawled into bed. There was no doubt about it; she and Yzak Joule were complete opposites.

00000

Yzak Joule let out a long yawn and shut down his laptop computer. The clock on his bedside table read 12:36, time for him to get some well earned rest. Before he entered his warm, cozy, soft bed, he was drawn to the window. For some reason he knew the window directly across the street from his belonged to her. He could never recall having a more negative first impression of someone in his entire life.

_She's merely a child. Cowardly, weak, and pathetic._

He pulled his blankets back and eased himself onto the mattress. He fell into a deep sleep shortly after his head hit the pillow.

For Yzak Joule, it had been anything but an ordinary Monday.

**Continues with part 2 Opposites: Suppression**

**A/N:** Well, I sincerely hope you all enjoyed part one and are thirsty for more! I wonder how many people got all of the little metal references I stuck in there. Lol. As I mentioned earlier please review and let me know what you think of it. I am very interested in your comments and suggestions!


End file.
